


【晙瓚】虛響

by serenadeinmorn



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn
Summary: 《胡蝶之夢》概念照衍生。世子與官家公子之間，還未萌芽的愛情。
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun





	【晙瓚】虛響

一、

咚噠，是物什清脆的落地聲。少年應聲轉頭，卻只看見豔青的蝶翼撲騰著飛過，隱沒在戴上假笑面具的人群之間。

「邸下，您怎麼了嗎？」

關心的話語就在耳邊響起，他連忙歛神，藍綢自眼前垂落，摩挲著指間沾上的淡淡花香，「興許是最近有些操勞，聽錯了什麼，先生無須掛心。」

旁邊的人一手拈鬚，往他剛才看著的地方撇了一眼，徐徐道：「臣還以為，世子是在看康判書的小公子。」

他心中一凜，面上卻不起波瀾，順著對方的話笑問：「我與康家小公子素未謀面，不知道是哪位？」

在朝堂間都悄悄傳著，世子若不是大王唯一的兒子，這繼承人的位置想是落不到他身上。他的才藝自是能配上這尊貴的身份，但也只有才藝而已；偏生他所向並非朝堂，連官場的關係派別都理不清，卻樂於鑽研舞樂書畫，為此沒少被父王和老師斥責。

一陣寒暄後他便先抽身離開，不顧滿園雅致的花卉，旁邊的內侍跟上他的大步流星，壓低聲音急道：「邸下，康判書可不是您這邊的人啊，怎麼能向他們打聽那家的小公子呢！」倒忘了是那些人先起的話頭。

他的目光落到內侍身上，後者馬上深深低下頭，想著反正也看不見他的神色，他假裝詫異：「什麼這邊那邊的，不都是忠國忠君的臣子嗎？是哪家的公子，真的這麼重要？」

「即使如此，也應該先結交右相和禮曹判書家的公子 ...... 邸下！老奴跟不上您了！」

舞樂與喧鬧被拋在腦後，一身青衣的少年迎著晚風腳步匆匆，在路過花園的假山時被暗色扼住手腕，拉拽到一片陰翳之間。

華豔的紅自眼簾掠過，他看不清對方的相貌，只有對方身上淡淡的橘香伴著一聲被壓抑下激動的「晙哥」，但也足以讓他辨認眼前人：「 ...... 康裕瓚，怎麼躲在這呢？」

康判書家的小公子沒有回答他的問題，手指在黑暗中摸索，自他的腰身滑過，直到描繪出腰側衣物遮擋下的繩結，才停住動作，低笑道：「哥居然掛著這個，是早就打算要跟我見面了嗎？」

—— 這孩子，都是哪裏學來的。朴晙喜慶幸天色昏暗，對方看不清爬上他臉頰的熱度，清了清嗓子便急道：「別胡說，我只是看這繩結好看。」其實沒有誰看得到，是他離不開這個對方親手做的紅繩結，每天都得戴著。

話音落下，他忽然想到，他這一國世子跟民男在假山後拉拉扯扯的，真是不成體統。不過，他做什麼都不成體統，倒不差這碼事。

「行吧。」對方拍了拍他的手背，氣息微動，微溫靠在他身前，似是在觀察外頭，「你那內侍可打發了？總在你耳邊說什麼黨派的，真虧你耳上不長繭 ...... 笑什麼？」

他這才發現自己笑出了聲，稍仰視線，捕捉到對方眼裏閃過的微光，只好輕咳一聲，實話實說：「我們第一次見面的時候，好像也是這般情景。」

二、

咚噠一聲，他耳朵微動，眸光流轉，聲響所在之處卻是空無一物，反倒是旁邊的護衛開口問道：「公子，怎麼了嗎？」

興許是聽錯了 —— 興許不是。微瞇雙眸，他隨手指了家店舖，吩咐道：「去看我要的東西做好了沒，然後在那裏等我。」還特意把末句加重語氣。

聞言，對方連忙拱手道：「公子，屬下有責任保護您 ...... 」

「現在誰是主子？」

「主子」的身份永遠能壓人一頭，把隨行的人打發掉以後，朴晙喜把目光和腳步投往剛才視線內的小巷，一步一步，沒有歛去自己的氣息。

於是，他甫攀上巷外的牆身，打算一探究竟的時候，便被捂住嘴、摟住腰拖入昏暗的巷裏，一步步往深處挪動。

身後是具稍為薄弱的少年軀體，身上帶著柑橘的清香，他只看見對方朱紅的大褂，耳邊是被壓低的嗓音：「噓，公子，替我擋一擋外面的人，很快的。」

不想被發現，那你倒是別穿得這麼招搖啊，縱橫全王城，敢這麼穿的世家子弟會有幾個？就連他出來，穿的也是一般的布料，隨身帶著的平安繩結都得藏到衣服底下。

他暗暗翻了個白眼，輕敲對方的手，稍鬆以後吸了一口新鮮空氣，「你讓我轉過去，不然看著更可疑。」

光天化日綁架世子，他倒要看看是哪家不長眼的公子 —— 這種想法在看到對方的臉後煙消雲散。

少年與他身長相若，膚色白皙，襯得秀髮間豔紅的髮帶更為張揚；眼尾輕垂，一雙明眸轉著，帶著幾分焦急與緊張，倒映出他怔楞的身影。

那是什麼感覺？像心湖挨了一記重拳，泛出幾點漣漪，自此以後，湖面上只曉得映出那張臉，再也裝不下冗餘的人和事。

聽見巷外忽地嘈雜起來，他一顆心不由得提起，腳步漸行漸近，然後停在他身後的巷口。

「邸下，屬下剛才碰到兵曹康家的人 ...... 啊。」

話頭在中途硬生生地截住，他循聲看向站在光源處的護衛，後者瞪大了雙眼，視線落在他身旁，嘴唇開合，連零碎的音節也無法發出。

朴晙喜眨了眨眼睛。

康家人他在朝堂上看過不少遍，總擺著一副有威嚴的樣子，康判書畢竟是重臣，但那兩兄弟的目光也是帶著刺的。內侍總在他耳邊說，康家是「那邊」的人，早晚幼子也會踏入朝堂，站到與他敵對之處；但他也聽說，那幼子是愛玩的性子，無意入朝為官，為此沒少捱父親兄長的訓。

他轉頭打量起身旁的少年，恰好碰上對方帶著相同意味的目光。片刻後，他先開口了：「原來你就是康判書家的公子。」

「鄙人才是沒想到，自己衝撞了世子邸下 ...... 」對方彎腰作揖時，袖間有什麼晃了一下，他看過去的下一刻，毫不猶豫地伸手接住掉出的木盒，遞到對方手中。

「 —— 康小公子，短簫還是得好好收著，才不會損了音色。」

......

...

「哇，那都是多久以前的事了。」背後的身軀有一刻的僵住，繼而將他抱得更緊，髮絲磨蹭著他的肩膀，「好想聽哥吹簫啊 ...... 最近你都不出宮。」

無奈浮上心頭，他只能苦笑 —— 他根本就沒有出宮的閒暇。手上是被父王放讓的權力，他終日流連於一摞摞藏書之中，與臣子們商討、周旋，若不是有這場宴會，他恐怕還沒機會喘一口氣，伸手觸碰已經沒有殘存體溫的短簫。

偶爾一個抬眼，能看見混濁的漩渦越發擴大，忠於正統血脈的舊派與擁護光順君的新派在朝堂上針鋒相對，這王朝也許馬上就要迎來一番腥風血雨。

「哥，你再不出宮的話，就看不見這個在大街上蹦蹦跳跳的康裕瓚了啊。」

他耳朵微動，扭頭去問：「你要入朝為官？」

對方難得垂著眼，避開了他的視線，小聲囁嚅，「 ..... 家裏的意思。」

對著這樣的小孩，他沒能說什麼，腦裏閃過很久以前，對方笑著說的那句話。

『父兄入朝就足夠了，我還是適合當個閒散公子，四處遊歷，興起時吹吹短簫。』

那時候的康裕瓚，像極了往日躲避課業，翻出王宮時還張牙舞爪，說著『反正我也當不起世子，還不如去吹短簫』的他。

結果呢？他屈服於命運，任由命運為他戴上沉甸甸的王冠；對方也同樣躲不過命運，被牽著帶往險惡又壓抑的世界。

蝴蝶飛過身側，撲棱的動作頓了一瞬，但還不足以讓他察覺。

三、

咚噠。

他回過神的同時，茶杯被擱在桌上，發出清脆的響動，他下意識地搖了搖頭 —— 不是這種聲音。

「邸下在為何事煩心？」

棋子滑過半個棋盤，按在上面的粗糙手指隨之移開，他抬起眼，恰好對上輔國那張蒼老臉上淡然的神色，於是也拈起一枚棋子，露出慣有的微笑：「無事，只是看大人棋藝高超，不知該從何處突破棋局。」

棋子落在棋盤上，發出哐啷的脆響，卻也不是他方剛聽見的。瞧輔國和周遭侍從的神色不起變化，就知道如他所料，那聲響只有他一人能聽見。

更讓他在意的是，每當聽見那聲「咚噠」，必定會有大事發生。

雖然不知道有沒有關連，但康裕瓚也在即將入朝的節骨眼上，失蹤好幾日了。烏雲籠罩著不安的心，他手指一滑，棋子跌落，打亂了原本的棋局。

「輔國大人，實在抱歉。」難得老人家還有閒情逸致，把公事擱到一旁，陪他這區區少年下棋。

一朝老臣只是微微嘆了口氣，道：「是老夫無能，未為邸下分憂。世子嬪的事也 ...... 」

他聽到那幾個字，感覺身體裏的血液都要凝固了，張了張嘴，硬擠出幾個音節：「什麼世子嬪？」

那天把輔國大夫送到宮門口後，宮中上下都對那陰沉難看的臉色提心吊膽了一整天，於是沒人敢攔披上書生外袍離開的世子，包括他的護衛都被勒令留在府內。

朴晙喜無法想像自己與素未謀面的一户千金，在拜堂後便得恩恩愛愛的情景，正如他一看久了卷宗便犯頭疼；他寧可卸下沉重的王冠，自貶為平民，拿著短簫和樂譜遊走天下。

可他不能，即使他再厭棄政事，那至高尊榮的王位，那些知書達禮的妃嬪，都會緊縛在大王唯一的兒子身上。

不經意走到偏僻的巷裏，附近都是樓牆高築的貴户，一點嬉鬧都沒傳出來，但許是花香正濃，幾隻藍蝶掠過他的身側，似是笑鬧著又看上哪個花姑娘。

但是，這季節的王城莫非到處都是藍蝴蝶？最近好像經常能見到，明明以前一次都沒見到過藍色的蝶翼。

背後傳來馬蹄與車輪緩行的拍子，他挪往一旁好以讓路，但在馬車在他身旁趕過時，從裏面伸出了一隻手，擄過他的腰身便帶上車。雙足懸空，他當下心底就「咯噔」了一聲。

王城如今竟是如此目無法紀，當街擄走世子也沒人顧了嗎？又是誰，對他動了這般殺心？

結果扭頭一看，先映入眼簾的是海棠般豔麗的紅，紅衣少年的眼裏閃著星點，臉頰洋洋灑灑添上幾分得意，與把他偷擄到小巷裏和假山後的神情無異。

「哥，你真應該好好練腳上功夫，也太容易把你抱上來了。」

他也顧不得儀態，睜圓一雙大眼，驚道：「康 ...... 你怎麼在這？」顧慮到外頭還有車夫，他把話剎住，但驚異不褪。

康裕瓚整整消失了七日，康家在內城搜索無果，倒沒想到這孩子還在內城，等著把他擄到馬車上。他悄悄掀開簾子，景色飛快地掠過，怎麼都不是往宮廷或是康家的方向，他微蹙著眉：「這是去哪？都幾日不回家了，判書他們還以為你遭遇不測 ...... 」

手指從後頭伸出，為他放下車簾，把他正要道出的說教都堵回去。腰間的力道鬆開，卻攀住他的兩個掌心，溫熱相觸。他聽見康裕瓚的聲音，很低，也很懇切：「哥，跟我一起離開吧。」

「 ...... 」他起初心想，怎麼能拋下責任就此離開，但手中的力道不容他掙脫。

「我不想入朝，你不也不想迎娶世子嬪嗎？我都聽聞禮曹在列禮單了。」對方的手指摩挲著他的手背，一下一下，眼睫低垂，「我們去遊歷天下，好不好？」

他無法拒絕對方，更無法拒絕自己的內心，比如說，他自身並不想與王位扯上關係。

馬車停下，紅衣少年掀起簾角，他瞥見狹窄的小巷，一個笑意盈盈的女子佇立在車前，連嗓音都是溫軟的：「兩位公子快進來準備吧，今日出城。」

四、

一片漆黑中，唯有玲瓏骰子亮著，不知被誰一拋，無聲地落到他手中，「一」的面朝上。

幾隻藍蝶經過，他神使鬼差地跟著它們前行，在即將撥開黑暗時，一縷陽光隱隱照入，他瞇了瞇眼，再睜開時，眼前只有破舊的陳設，在日照起泛著飛塵。

門被輕輕推開，身穿斗篷的少年走入，胸前抱了個裝滿饅頭蔬果的籃子，見他醒來了，便笑著解釋：「村裏的老人家還多給了些，可以撐到下一個落腳的村子了。」

「啊 ...... 是今天離開吧？」他抓了抓後腦勺，意識逐漸回籠。

「嗯，也該走了，不然會被發現的。」

朴晙喜不知道自他答應與康裕瓚離開王城以來，到底過去了多久。他只記得深林裏的篝火，飄著霉味的荒廢木屋，枕著樹幹或木板的粗糙觸感，還有一叢之隔的巡兵，他們重複著相若的生活，輾轉一個個的村落、城鎮，至今離王城也不近了。

沒有人的畫像被張貼，聽說王城還是一派平靜，只是暗流湧動，他們不時能瞥見熟悉的追兵，巡邏也無處不在似的。即使披上斗笠，把自己包得嚴實，要在鋒利的目光底下悄悄逃脫，還是很吃力。

在逃亡的日子裏，他們無瑕欣賞美景，無法把短簫貼近唇縫，這根本就不是他想要的生活。但若要他回到王城，要已經展翅遠飛的鳥兒自願回到籠子裏任人擺弄，他也不再甘願。

他還知道他們肯定無法逃出國境，怎麼可能從中心的王城逃到彼岸，他們還只有些蹩腳的身手。也許哪天就會被抓到，關到監牢裏等候發落 —— 王世子私逃，如此荒唐之事，簡直辱了先祖的名聲。

當然，他是不敢與康裕瓚說的。那孩子固執得很，只會一遍遍地拉著他的手，說「我們一定能逃到無人之處」，也說「我喜歡哥，所以絕對會把你保護好」。

他以為不過是小兒間把酒言歡的羈絆，因習慣而成的喜愛之情，誰知對方摘了白玉蘭，伴隨蜻蜓點水的吻一併饋贈與他。

純潔高雅的人，忠貞不渝的愛情，是它的花語。他不知道如何回應這種未知的喜歡，唯有也折了紫玉蘭，遞給對方。

他只能送這種帶著欣賞之意的花，因為在那以上的喜歡，他並不太了解。但他並不討厭那個吻，也不討厭夜半時分，對方把臉頰抵著他後頸摩挲的動作。

康裕瓚把他身上的紅繩結解開，又繫在他的手腕著，繞了一圈又一圈，像費著心思拴住獵物的獵人。然後，自己也在外面買了根亮麗的紅線，伸出自己白皙的手腕，讓他也一圈圈地繫緊。

「哥也聽說過月老的故事吧，」那夜朦朧月色下，少年眼裏的光點亮得出奇，「用紅線綁著，就能跟哥永遠在一起了。」

他本想說「又沒綁在一起」，可話到喉頭，又無法輕易開口，他不想因自己的一句話，而讓少年眼中的光澤黯下去。

「 —— 哥，怎麼了？都不吃東西。」

聲音打斷了回想，他回過神來，眼前的掌心朝他揮了揮，動作間露出本被斗篷掩住的紅線。他搖頭，淨手以後便拿起食物，「想得出神，一時倒忘了。」

吃完東西，他們便開始趕路，然而秋意漸濃，世子慣被伺候的嬌貴身軀在汗水與涼風的交疊間奔跑，剛到下個城鎮便病倒了。他意識模糊間，睡著柔軟的床榻，額上敷著熱毛巾，始終有道紅身影在眼前晃悠，喂他喝下苦湯，再往他嘴裏堵上一顆蜜餞。旁邊櫃上不知何時添了花瓶，放著兩種顏色嬌豔的玉蘭，換了又換，他甚至不曾看見花瓣垂落。

未及花瓣凋落，他們便先迎來厄運。

「哥，我們 ...... 」衝進房間的少年瞳孔擴大，嘴唇失去血色，「被發現了。」

他修剪玉蘭枝椏的手一顫，看向門口，康裕瓚原先穿著的斗篷不知道哪去了，只剩下一襲單薄的紅衣。

他不知道該說什麼，但他清楚知道，自己看著的那張嘴一旦提出請求，自己並不會拒絕。無論是攀到萬尺之巔，沉入湖底，還是其他什麼，在這最後，他想與對方一起。

他不要被抓回靜寂無聲的金絲雀籠之中。

房內兩雙手緊握著，被窗外飛過的藍蝶察覺，後者卻未作絲毫停留，繼續往目的地奮力撲翅。

五、

失重感與窒息感佔據了神經，寒冷的水流滲透身體每一處，他緊閉著眼，在水聲當中聽見悶聲的下墜，「咚噠」一聲，失去了往日的清脆，卻打得心臟都在發疼。

僅存的空氣被擠壓，他趁在意識模糊前勉強睜眼，紅綢飄忽，少年的臉時隱時現，與他眼神交匯，一腔柔情比水更能化。他意識到這是最後一遍看康裕瓚了，想要湊近一點，循著水流撩撥，紅線飄動，帶起兩人的外袍，他不由得瞪大雙眼。

只見兩人手上纏了一圈又一圈的紅線，不知何時已經繫在一起，在手中玉蘭的相襯下更為鮮明。他心中那點窘迫想要爬上臉頰，卻被川流凍得神經麻木，眼看對面的少年閉上眼睛，他低垂雙睫，想來也是時候了。

走馬燈般的畫面掠過腦海，映出他們的初見，他們擁抱的餘韻，牽著手的逃亡，最後是揪著紅藍華服的下襬，躲開追兵伸出的手，一同跳進冰冷的湖水，任由自己沉到深處。

在這冰寒中，唯有一顆熾熱的心仍在抵抗，但身體被灌了太多的水，意識昏沉，脈搏逐漸弱了下去。模糊間看見幾隻藍蝶圍繞著他們，他想一定是夢，蝴蝶怎識水性呢。

在意識墜入無邊黑暗前，他似乎聽見了一把聲音，從遠處飄來，問他：「你有想要實現的願望嗎？」

願望啊 ...... 如果不是這未知的感情，也許他們還在朝堂上好好的坐著，不必被捲到情愛的漩渦中，更不必在這片藍的世界當中，因失氧而閉眼長眠。

是他，讓對方與他共赴九泉之路。

那麼，要是能夠忘記這種無法言說的感情，就能避免這一切發生了。他想要遺忘，想把那個與世不容的自己抹消。

心上一輕，像是什麼骨碌碌地掉出去似的。他又聽見那把聲音，低吟著詩句，夾雜了一聲低嘆。

「玲瓏骰子安紅豆，入骨相思知不知 ...... 」

......

...

「咚噠！」

朴晙喜耳朵一顫，在吵鬧之中睜眼，一時適應不了強烈的光線，眼眶積了生理性的淚水，只好揉了揉眼，「怎麼了？」剛睡醒的聲音帶著沙啞與濃重的鼻音，像剛從水裏被撈出來似的，他自己也嚇了跳。

「柄官他們玩骰子呢，鬧那麼大動靜。」

李東勳就坐在他跟前，倒沒注意他的嗓子，指了一個方向，他順著看過去，三個少年正圍成一個小圈，桌上是一顆正方的玲瓏骰。此刻，棕髮的身影驀地站起，臉上一派得意洋洋：「擲到一了，是我贏的局。」

骰子唯一帶紅的面朝上，他無意瞥到，腦海中莫名浮現一句話：玲瓏骰子安紅豆，入骨相思知不知。

真是奇怪。

話說，這麼一驚，他倒把剛才做的夢全忘了。

上課鈴適時地響起，李東勳朝那邊嚷了句「快收起來」，他把校服扣子往上扣了一格，從抽屜裏拿出課本，動作間不經意看向自己的手腕，恍惚了一瞬。

總覺得，手腕上好像得繫什麼 —— 是腕錶嗎？那待到放學後，就跟東勳哥一起去逛店吧。

高跟鞋的聲音從遠到近，最終踩在教室的地板上，老師甫進門便執起粉筆，在黑板上寫起了字，宣告課堂的開始。

**Author's Note:**

> 億點補充：
> 
> 1.文中晙瓚的衣服和飾物參考了《胡蝶之夢》的韓服概念照，例如紅線短簫玉蘭繩結等等，可以去翻照片。
> 
> 2.世子晙在失去意識前「心上一輕」，是因為他心裏的骰子掉了出去。世子心上埋著相思骰，一牽涉到與公子瓚有關的事便會響起，但他許下要忘記戀愛之情的願望，骰子便失去用處。
> 
> 3.晙喜醒來時是在教室，因為蝴蝶為他實現心願，他掉到另一個時空當中。而教室的場景呼應的是《Stand by you》，為了凸顯當時晙瓚的距離感，文中沒有提及到裕瓚，實際上玩骰子三人組就是哇官瓚
> 
> 4.這篇其實是從專輯概念當中，我一開始推敲的故事，所以處處都能看見專輯的影子。


End file.
